Forging Ahead
'''Forging Ahead''' '''Ulrich '''will give us lessons on the '''Workshop Mastery''', like Mia in the Kitchen. '''Task''' '''Tall, Dark and Fearsome''' ''“Is the shadowy figure a friend or foe? I don’t know – but it’s getting closer! Do something!”'' *Improvise a weapon! Collect 3 Stone (Mine rocks to collect Stone) *Have 10 Walls in your Kingdom for the Duke to hide behind (Buy Market > Decor) *'''Rewards: 500 coins, 10 XP''' '''Dirty Deeds''' ''“I have been in woods, looking for materials for my work. Got a little lost… and a LOT dirty, heh heh. Mind if I borrow bathtub?”'' *Have 3 Scrub Brushes ready for a good cleaning (Ask Friends) *Have 5 Pails of Water to start a bath. (Fish in the pond) *Gather some wood to start a fire. Chop 8 trees in your Kingdom (Click on Trees to chop them) *'''Rewards: 500 coins, 10 XP''' '''Building a Foundation''' ''“Some people think blacksmiths are not so smart. Maybe they are right. But I have yet to see someone outsmart sword! Heh, heh.”'' *Build Ulrich’s house so he can stay in your Kingdom (Place Ulrich’s house foundation from your inventory. Gather materials and click on the foundation to construct it. Materials: 3 Mortars, 5 Stone Blocks, 2 Iron Ores) *Have 1 Workshop in your Kingdom (Market > Buildings) *Start your mastery with a good foundation. Craft 3 Mortar (Craft => Workshop. As you craft more of an item, you will start to master that craft. Materials: 5 Stones, 1 Sand, 1 Shell, 3 Clay. Ask Friends for Clay. Crafting time: 2 hrs) *'''Rewards: 750 coins, 15 XP''' '''Brick by Brick''' ''“You must craft Workshop recipe 10 times to reach Mastery Level 1. But when you do, crafting time for recipe is permanently reduced!”'' *Craft 7 more Mortar to obtain Mastery Level 1 (Craft => Workshop. Crafting an item 10 times will master the craft to Level 1) *Gather materials. Collect materials 6 times from Crafting Support Buildings in your Kingdom (Click on Crafting Buildings such as the Blacksmith or Quarry to gather valuable crafting materials) *Help your Neighbors with their crafting. Tend 8 Crafting Buildings in your Neighbors’ Kingdoms (Click on Buildings like the Workshop, Blacksmith or Kitchen in a Neighbor’s Kingdom or the Duke’s Kingdom) *'''Rewards: 1000 coins, 20 XP, 1 Backsmith’s Anvil''' '''Tools of the Trade''' ''“Ah, well done! You have proven yourself worthy of hammer and anvil. You need right tools for right job, yeah?”'' *Craft 2 Hammers (Craft => Workshop. You need to own a Blacksmith) *Have 2 Hyper-crafts to speed up your work (Buy in the Market or craft in the Workshop) *Prepare for your next crafting task. Buy a Smelter (Market > Buildings) *'''Rewards: 1000 coins, 20 XP''' '''Smelting Pot''' ''“The Smelter’s fire must be HOT for the melting of metal. We will need much Coal!”'' *Construct the Smelter (Gather materials and click on the building foundation to complete its construction. Cost: 8000 coins. Materials: 10 Stone Block, 1 Anvil, 1 Bellows, 1 Crucible. Crucible you can get them by Asking Friends. Note: Anvil takes 9 hrs to craft in the workshop.) *Mine rocks 16 times in Neighbors’ Kingdoms to search for Coal (Click on rocks to mine them) *Collect from Mining Camps in your Kingdom 3 times to find some Coal (Click on a Mining Camp to collect) *'''Rewards: 1000 coins, 20 XP''' '''Steely Resolve''' ''“Now THAT is what Ulrich calls a Smelter! You can craft Steel now. Much stronger metal than Iron… and so shiny!”'' *Craft 5 Steel Bars (Craft => Workshop) *Forging Steel is tough work. Harvest 12 Crops to get back your strength (Plant Crops to harvest. Grapes are the quickest). *Have 6 Chisels to break up the Coal for your Smelter (Ask Friends) *'''Rewards: 1500 coins, 30 XP, 2 Iron Bench''' '''Test your Metal''' ''“Ah, you are well on way to becoming master blacksmith! We will now craft something more fun… and POINTY! Heh, heh, heh.”'' *Craft enough Steel Bars to reach Mastery Level 1 (Craft => Workshop. Craft a total of 10 to reach Mastery Level 1) *Make use of your new metal. Craft 2 Steel Swords (Craft => Workshop) *Have 1 Blacksmith in your Kingdom (Buy Market > Buildings) *'''Rewards: 1750 coins, 35 XP''' '''Heavy Meddling''' ''“Faugrimm! We cannot let wretched wizard get his hands on Steel. Time to put swords to use!”'' *Use 2 Steel Swords against the invading Beasties (Use from Inventory) *Banish the 2 Gloom Thieves! (Click on Gloom Thieves to banish them. You can summon more by using a Gloom Thief Potion) *Tie down your valuables! Collect 8 Fine Wire (Ask Friends) *'''Rewards: 1000 coins, 20 XP''' '''Obey Your Master?''' ''“With rotten wizard sneaking around, trying to twist your dreams, only one thing to do – master more Workshop crafts to aid fight against Gloom!”'' *Become a true Master. Reach Mastery Level 1 for 3 more Workshop recipes (Craft => Workshop. Craft a total of 10 to reach Mastery Level 1) *Maximize your production. Have 3 Workshops in your Kingdom (Buy Market > Buildings) *'''Rewards: 1750 coins, 35 XP, 1 Blacksmith’s Pants (Female/Male), 1 Blacksmith’s Apron (Female/Male)''' Slideshow